


The Kidnap

by destiny335



Series: 94 Days of Phan [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dan gets kidnap because he's in the wrong place at the wrong time and now Phil has to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidnap

_Day 2: Your Character is Kidnapped!_

  **kidnapping**  
_verb_  
   take (someone) away illegally by force, typically to obtain a ransom

Kidnapped: Dan  
Reason: he's always at the wrong place at the wrong time, awkwardly staring at the person

»¤« 

_**Dan's Point of View** _

   This is just bloody great. The one time I _actually_ go the fuck out of my flat, I get kidnap. I don't know why these losers want _me_ out of all people. I'm no one special. If I were them, I would have kidnapped Phil. He's the one that makes all of the challenges and is too innocent for his own good.

   But _no_ , these fuckers kidnap me. Now Phil's going to eat all of my cereal!

   "Wake up you little bitch." Oh he did not just call me a bitch.

   "Excuse you! I am not a female dog and calling me so is just an insult to all dogs around the world!"

   "I see how it is. You're one of those people that have such a low self-esteem, you make fun of yourself. Well _Dan Howell_ , we have a little surprise for you."

   Suddenly I hear _it_.

   Then I _see_ it.

   It was my old bedroom. Like _old_ , _old_. Then I see my fringe in the corner. Suddenly I hear my Winnie the Pooh voice.

   "Hi."

   A cringy jump cut later.

   "So my name is [Dan]." Oh fuck! And look! Right between my fingers is a little pop up of my bloody name.

   Another cringy jump cut later and,

   "Nice to meet you. And this is my first proper video I guess."

   I can feel myself slowly die inside. "Having fun _Dan_." I shiver - and not in a good way - when this strange man said my name, his horrible breath breathing down my neck. It didn't feel the same when Phil was challenged to make me laugh without touching me.

   "What the hell do you want?" I grit out.

   "Oh _nothing_. Just wanting to see your precious sunshine."

   I growl at the masked man before me, wanting to throttle him. "Lay a singe _finger_ on him and you're dead. You here me, fucking dead!"

   I hear a low chuckle come from my kidnapper. "Oh don't worry. _I'm_ not laying a single finger on him. But my minions… well you can't control them."

   That was the final straw for me. He could try to lower my now nonexistent self esteem and play that god awful video, but harm Phil? He's done nothing wrong to the world and _this_ is what he gets? I'm having none of that.

   "But they sure are weak." Suddenly I look up, seeing Phil all sweaty and panting a bit. There was some blood splatter on his clothes, but he still had a wide grin of his face, practically radiating happiness.

   "How the fuck did you beat them?"

   "Language, first off. And second, they were just blinded by my sunshineness." I laughed that Phil still scolded the mysterious man about his life language even when the situation was as serious as the one we were in.

   "You know what. I'm just going to finish you two assholes off."

   He suddenly pulled out a gun, surprising both Phil and I.

   "Woah buddy! Let's not go in that territory!" He just growls at me and raises the gun to my forehead.

   "I am _sick_ of you two. Either-" Before the man can even finish his sentence, he's on the ground, holding onto his groin.

   "Let's get out of here Danny. I called the police and I feel creeped out in this warehouse."

   He quickly unties me, fumbling a bit when it came to the knots.

   By the time I was finally untied, the man was about to get up. I nodded to Phil and he went to kick his groin again, me kicking the gun out of his reach.

   "Peace out bitch!" I yelled to him, grabbing Phil's hand and pulling him out of there as fast as possible.

 

*** * ***

 

   When we finally got back to our apartments, I just fell onto the couch, face muffled by the soft cushions. "I'm going to take a shower and please try not to get kidnapped while I'm in there."

   I just waved Phil off, wanting to have an extensional crisis alone.

   Once Phil was out, I went in, feeling the dirt disappear from my skin and my muscles finally relaxing.

   "Finally. Home sweet home."

   That night, I was all snuggled up in Phil's arms, enjoying the warmth and knowing I'm home.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny  
> Prompts taken from: http://rhonilake.tumblr.com/post/91616035805/fiction-prompts-i-found-this-on-pintrest-go


End file.
